1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device interconnection system, and more particularly to a plug connector mating with a receptacle connector easily and reliably.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, low profile connectors, such as those used in SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) and SFP-like applications are desired in electronic devices in which space is a premium. U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0019525 A1 discloses a plug connector for engaging with a receptacle connector arranged on a circuit board. The receptacle connector has a metal shell encompasses an insulated housing and the metal shell defines an entrance through which the plug connector may be inserted. However, as smaller the spaces and sizes of the entrance are, it is difficult to ensure that the plug connector can mate with the receptacle connector easily and correctly.
Hence, an improved electronic interconnection system are provided in the present invention to address the problems mentioned above and meet the current trend.